Savin Me
by KittenDoll
Summary: Angel pays Buffy a visit with a letter from Faith... M for some lingo....bad...
1. Chapter 1

Hey!! I own nut-in' but this laptop, the curr-up-ted soul of a muffin named Bagel and a LOT of manga!! so please no sue me cuz i need them all!!

Umm, ya Joss something and company own Buffy and company...the song lyrics are by Nickelback intitiled Savin Me (like the titile...OMG)...

These things - () mean thoughts and the squiggle words means lyrics and the break between the letter is these --...yayayayayayayayayayayay dancing alines!!

FuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffy

The moon, hanging low in the sky, shined brightly on house number 1630, Revello Drive. The Summers residence smelled of sleep and peace, nether of which Angel felt at the moment. Sitting on the porch steps, his head cradled in his hands, he wished once again that vampires could cry. (At least that way I could let my sorrow go...) Sighs rip from his human soul as he pondered the words soon to spill upon a lost love. (Gods, help me! How do I tell her...)

"Angel?" His thoughts interrupted by a confused whisper.

"Buffy..."

Walking slowly past the broody demon, Buffy headed up the stairs and towards her door.

"Why are you here? Is there some Big Bad that Angel Inc. can't handle and you need me?" Buffy smirked as she turned, leaning against the door and glanced at her ex "Romeo". (We were doomed from the start...)

Standing, Angel frowned at both her tone and insinuation. (Guess I'm owed some hostility...Still...)

"Buffy, I have some news...Its about Faith..." He paused, unsure of how to continue as Buffy tightened her jaw.

"What? What about Faith?" Her eye give the slightest twitch, something a normal human would miss, but not Angel.

Rubbing the side of his face, he struggled on.

"She...Well, there was a riot and..You know how she likes to get in the middle of everything...She umm..." Grinding his teeth, he looked away from Buffy's expressionless eyes.

"Go on. She what, Angel?" She asked, rising one eyebrow in a purely Faith look.

"She tried to stop it and got shot...She didn't make it."

Silence echoed in the evening air. Buffy stared at the souled vampire, shocked and for once, speechless.

"She...She's what?" Buffy, feeling confused twice in as many minutes, stammers out.

"She's dead. You've won," Angel spits out as he tosses her an envelope. "This is what you've wanted, right?"

Buffy's eyes narrow in anger as she watches Angel walk away.

"I must be going now, I'll leave you to celebrate in peace..." Could be heard from disappearing shadows.

"Humph...Whatever..." Buffy mutters as she walks into her home.

(Stupid Faith!! If she thinks that dying is going to get me to forgive...GRRR!!)

She growls as she balls up the envelope and tosses it.

(Who the FUCK does she think she is?! Trying to play the hero...She gave that up a long time ago!!)

Mumbling to herself, she slides down the door as her eyes start to tear.

"Stupid, stupid girl...Why?!"

Slowly, she gets up and heads towards to living room where the paper ball had landed. Glaring at it as if it had done her some great injustice, she picks it up and sits down to read it, hoping that her tears won't smudge it to bad.

_--_

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
_  
Hiya B!!  
Thought I would write this like I was talkin' ta ya, face to face. I know we didn't use words much, my fist always gettin' my point across for me an' all, but I thought I would try. Ya know, I musta wrote this letter a thousand times...Well here goes lucky number thousand and one, huh?

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

I really miss ya, B. An' the rest of the Scooby gang, even the brat, I mean Dawn. She's a really good girl, ya know? Heh, course ya know! Anyway, Angel, he visits me from time ta time...Even got "Queen C" Cordelia ta up an' see me, nice an' everythin'! Scared me worst then Kakisos! But, ya know, she wasn't really who I had hoped ta show...

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Well I'm writin' you this cuz...Well...Ok ya got me! I'm kinda chicken ta call ya, ok? Yup, that's right! Big badass old Faithy is a pansy and can't pick up the phone ta ring ya. But, I kinda have a good reason, don't I? Man, I ask a lot of questions! Whenever it came ta you though, I always doubted myself...  
_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

When we first meet, I thought, "Man, ya every bit the golden girl my watcher said you were...Light hair, soft eyes and a smile ta out shine the sun. Perfect. Yup, you sure the champion of all that is good." I think she was hopin' that a lil of your light will add some shine to me too...

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

If ya had asked, just say the word an' I promise I would'da tried to be better, honest! Would a, could a, should a, huh? But in the end, ya ain't perfect an' I ain't got no shine... Nutin' but darkness for me...

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

Hey, B? I know you tried to help...Teach me right an' all, but I think we both knew that you weren't tryin' to hard, right? Cuz you never really thought I was worth saving. Otherwise, you would have said whatever it took ta make me right... Ya know those three lil words...

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

I'm sorry! I know ya said ya would kill me if I said it, but... I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm weak an' broken. I'm sorry that I hurt others so they could feel like me. I'm sorry that I'm dark an' evil. I'm sorry that I made ya hate me... An' I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I fell in love with ya only ta hurt ya the most!!

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

I heard ya died, B. Guess ya went up ta the big shoppin' mall in the sky, huh? Tell me, was there a "Holy shoe sale" or what? Heh, bet ya all the money in the world I end up dragged down to hell by the devil himself! Watchin' ya shake ya head with that knowin', self-righteous smile that, personally I think ya made just for me. I feel so special, thanks! Sorry, sorry! Got a lil' Red babble, huh?

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you_

After ya stabbed me an' I saw the monster that I turned ya inta...That really got ta me. I couldn't go on, livin' like that... So I fell. Your smilin' face was the last thing I saw behind closed eyes... From there, it kinda gets fuzzy, but ya know the rest...

_Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Angel thinks I've changed... Kinda growed up a lil', ya know? Nah... Ya don't know, do ya? It's ok... I don't blame ya, I wouldn't want ta know ether... After all the shit I put ya though... Fuck...

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you_

Ya know, some of the guards make fun 'a me cuz they know I won't do shit... They tell me that at night, when I sleep, I'm always calling out for someone. But ya can guess who I beg an' cry out for... "Crazy slut, whoever this Buffy or Muffy... She don't give a Damn about you!" Ya... Even if they're right, an' I know they are... Even if you don't give a damn... I still think about ya...

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

I just can't seem ta say sorry enough an' I really hope that ya forgive me, even though I kinda know I don't deserve it. But I need the hope... Cuz without it, I would lose what little soul I have, huh? Heh, bet ya never thought I could talk all deep and shit, huh B? Anyways, better end this here before ya think Angel coached me or somethin'...So "Gotta Motorvate!"

Heh, later days, B!

Faith

P.S. I had the potential to be good, real good! ... Did you know?

--

Kneeling on the floor, Buffy clenched at her and bowed her head till it rested on the carpet.

"Oh god..." She sobbed. "FAITH!!"

FuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffy

so...that's it...if peeps like it I might go on and do sp-ed new chap or something...idk...

PEACE, HOMES!! KittenDoll


	2. Yummy Filler!

FILLER-FILLER-FILLER-FILLER-FILLER-FILLER-FILLER-FILLER-FILLER-FILLER-FILLER-FILLER-FILLER

In two days time i shall post the next chap...i must say this might be the last and you might hate me!! xD but if i like the turn out of this chap i might indulge...brownie points for those who stroke the ego!! ha ha jk, we'll have to see about it...

Peace, homes!!

KittenDoll


	3. Chapter 2

~takes a deep breath~ YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!! I did it!! even though I had to work late shifts (10pm-3am) and then morning shifts (8am-1pm), have a Cinco Da Mayo dinner with the fam and go out with my daddy (Love daddy!) I some how pulled this out from where the sun don't shine...Alaska! enjoy!!

Oh ya, and the song is "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace and I know I'm a lazy bum and can't think of good titles but I used all my brainy farts on writing this! um, I cut out a few sets of lyrics cuz I can...yup...

FuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffy

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong_

"So... Dead, huh? That's... Good?" Wondered Zander. "I mean, that is what we wanted... Right?"

The rest of the gang just sat and stared him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yeah, you got STUIPD all over it! Are you insane! It's Faith were talking about! Yes she messed up, but... But death?" Dawn ranted, her voice thick with pain. Sending a hard look at the group, she ran up the stars and slammed her door.

Buffy sighed and rubbed her face in guilty confusion as the rest of the Scoobies looked to her for answers.

_Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone_

(God, why me? How could you Faith?) "You guys, I think that this was for the best. I mean, really, do any of you honestly think Faith will change?" At the shaking heads of everyone, Buffy nodded once. "I didn't think so ether. Now that everyone knows, we can just try and forget her. She's not worth our misery anymore!" Buffy declared. "Go home, sleep. I have some stuff to do before I go patrolling. See you all later"

Nodding there good-byes, everyone slowly trooped out of the Summers living room, leaving only Willow and Buffy behind.

"You know, if you want to talk about this or anything, you got a best friend waiting. I'm always here for you." Willow said with a small smile.

Buffy returning the smile, nodded and hugged her.

"Yeah, Wills, I know. Thanks."

_So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

After checking (Or at least trying too. God, she is SO stubborn! Wonder where she gets it from...) on Dawn, Buffy found her way back to hell.

(Faith's apartment. I promised myself I would never come back. Then again, I never was very good at sticking to my word...Not like Faith.) Buffy gave a grim smile as she steadily made her way up the stairs of reminiscence.

(She only broke one promise... Our number one rule... Don't Die... She really was good at breaking the rules though, huh?) Buffy stopped just inside the door, blinking at herself.

"Oh god, Faith's crazy MUST be catching, she's got me talking to myself!!" Sighing for what feels like the millionth time, she lost herself in the memory's of the room.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever_

Looking about the place in disgust, Buffy quickly turned around and made her way to the door.

(I HATE you Faith!! I'm glad you fucking died!! Now I never have to deal with your shit ever again! Good Fucking Riddance!!) Huffing, she hurried on to her patrol.

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying, that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

"Yes, Dawn, I am happy! I feel so free now that she's gone!" Buffy snapped at her sister.

"Yeah, cuz you look so fucking tickled! God Buffy, when are you going to stop lying and just admit it! YOU MISS FAITH!!" Dawn screamed, pissed beyond belief at her sibling's outright denial.

"HEY! You don't talk to me like that, you don't swear and you DON'T say her name in this house! You hear me?" Buffy asked with a look of righteous disdain.

Dawn just shook her head as she marched up the stairs.

"Fine! I don't even care anymore!''

(God Faith! You're gone and yet you still mange to fuck up my life...) Buffy mumbles to herself as heads out to run some errands.

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here_

(Punch, kick, side step, stake, duck, DUST!)

"Oh, sorry, my stake slipped right into your heart. Next time, I promise I'll be more careful! Slayers honor!" Buffy smirked as another vamp charges her.

"Willow, now!" She shouts and the redheaded witch fires a flame.

"She shoots, she scores!!" Zander yells as the fire eats up the unsuspecting undead.

(I don't need her! I have my friends to back me up! There's only one girl in the whole world that is chosen and that's me!)

_And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared_

"Oh, shoe sale! Squee! Willow, this way!" Buffy bubbled as she dragged her best friend towards the store.

"Okay, okay, ow! I'm coming, slow down!" Willow whined.

"Shopping shopping shopping! Oh, look at those strapy heels! And they soo mach my pink capri's! And those thigh highs! Oh my, they're 50 percent off?! WILLIOW!! Must...Own...Them...''

"Hmm, wait! Aren't those sandals really 30 percent off? Aw, Tara would them!" Willow gushed as Buffy ran around the store.

(I'm so glad that it's just me and Wills. We needed some BFF time! God, if I had brought Faith it would have been one snarky comment after another. Stupid girl...Oh, 3 inch stiletto...) Buffy giggled.

_So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight_

Buffy found her way into a filthy bar, like the ones Faith use to frequent. (God, this place has her name written all over it...) She slowly makes her way to the counter and orders a shot of whiskey. Knocking it back, she sputters at the sour burn. (God, how the hell did she drink this all the time?)

Five shots later Buffy had knocked out three "Touchy" guys and went home with the forth.

(Faith...)

_Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life_

"Ow... Everything hurts!" Buffy whined as she tried to blink away the sleep.

(Where the hell am I?) She wondered as her eyes traveled the unfamiliar space. Soon she felt something moving beside. (What the...?) Realization smacked Buffy like a well placed punch as she scrambled out of bed.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" She muttered as she rushed about finding her clothes.

(This NEVER happened!!)

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever_

Stumbling in the front door, Buffy found Dawn sitting at the kitchen table eating some breakfast.

"You're late... Ugh, and you smell like a bar! What the hell?" Dawn bitched.

"Not now Dawn. God...Don't you have school or something?" Buffy groaned as she rubbed her throbbing head. (I am never drinking again...EVER)

"Ow...my thoughts hurt..." She mumbled

"Better not think to hard then, huh B?" Dawn sneered as she walked to the door.

"HEY! Don't you ever call me that again! You got that!" Buffy yelled at her sisters retreating back.

_First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better_

--

"I can't let you do it Faith!" Buffy stated calmly as she held her ready stance.

"You're confused, Twinkie, let me clear it up. Vampire, slayer, dead vampire." Faith pointed out.

"There's a lot you don't understand." The older slayer retorted.

"Faith, she doesn't know. She's blinded by love." Gwendolyn Post painful panted.

"Faith, no!"

"Trust me''

"Faith, we can figure this out!" Buffy got out before Faith high kicked her in the face.

(It's on!)

--

"Hmph, should have told her to leave after that fight...Damn..." Mutter the blonde slayer as she took down the last demon.

"Oh, too bad! No world domination for you!"

_And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here I feel so much better_

"Good work Buffy, another crisis diverted." Giles smiled as her patted Buffy on the shoulder.

"I say we should all go out for ice cream! Some yummy sweetness is good after a hard battle!" She stated as everyone happily agreed.

"Wow Buff, you handled this one all by yourself! Not even Willow magicks or Giles smart-y-ness-ness to help! You got to the best slayer in history, huh?" Zander praised.

"Yeah, I think so too!" Buffy giggled.

"And always the humble one as well, hm?" Giles commented, smiling to take away some of the sting.

"Yeah, sarcasm so not a good look on you Giles...Just an FYI" Buffy chastened her watcher.

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

Buffy wondered around the cemetery lost in her thoughts of Faith. (Like I can think of anything else at night...)

Looking down, she stopped, shocked at where her steps had led her.

"Here Lays Deputy Mayor Allan Finch"

Kneeling, Buffy rested her head in her hands. (Déjà-vu much? Stupid Faith and her stupid letter! Making me feel like this and... And...)

"Faith! Why?! You left me, your sister slayer, all alone. You'er not supposed to die, but you did!! We were the chosen two!! How am I going to fight the First now..." Buffy cried. "Now that you're gone forever..."

"Hiya B! Miss me?"

Standing, Buffy whipped her head around so fast it had to hurt.

"Faith?"

FuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffyFuffy

The End?! Most likely!! told you guys that you would so hate me!! xD eeeeeeeevvvvillllllllllll, thy name is KittenDoll! there was some things I wanted to tell you all but I forgot so I guess that's it...

Peaces!


End file.
